Bordering On Insanity
by nicoliorox123
Summary: "Fra-gee-lay. What does that mean?" "Yeh mean fragile, Meda." "Yeah." They are a weird group of friends, but really, that's what makes them special. 1943 is going to be very special...along with the arrival of the Chamber of Secrets. This is going to be an interesting year, to say the least. Gets more AU towards the end.
1. The Introduction to the Story

Bordering on Insanity

_Thinking_

"Speech"

Normal

_Spells_

"Freak!"

"Weird…"

"Loser."

"Ugly!"  
>"Moping."<br>"Stupid."  
>"Moaning."<br>"Myrtle."

All of the attention in the corridor was fixed on a thirteen-year-old girl with glasses and black hair. Myrtle tried to blink back tears, and cursed herself for being sensitive. _If only I could be as tough as Meda. If I can just get out of the corridor. Then to Ravenclaw tower. I guess I'll skip lunch; I'm not that hungry anyway. Maybe I'll go to the kitchens. Out of the corridor. _  
>Suddenly, Myrtle found herself on the floor. Everyone was laughing, and Myrtle felt the now familiar burning sensations in the back of her eyes. She got up off the floor, gathered her books, and looked up to see a wand pointed at her.<p>

"Not so fast, Myrtle." Olive Hornby snarled.

Olive was a blonde girl with blue eyes and pink lips. She was the most popular girl in Ravenclaw, and along with her friends, she bullied Myrtle.

"Where are your loser friends? Finally given up on them? Or have they given up on you?"

"N-no. They w-wouldn't leave me."

Myrtle hadn't meant for the words to come out like that, but Olive must have heard the doubt at the end.

"Sounds like it. Girls, shouldn't we teach Myrtle what happens to people that don't have any friends?"

All of Olive's cronies grinned and nodded, eagerly anticipating Myrtle being shamed. Olive lowered her wand, and thought for a moment, then raised it again, and grinned.

"_Engorgio Skullus_!"_  
><span>_Myrtle felt her head growing. It hurt so badly, it wasn't funny. Olive grinned again.

"_Densaugeo!"_

The whole corridor was in stitches by now, and Myrtle didn't bother to hide her tears.

Olive cooed. "Is the poor rabbit crying?"

"HORNBY!"

A loud shout rang out, echoing in the corridor, and Olive looked frightened. A tall, lanky girl with black hair and a malicious expression stalked in the corridor, two boys following her. The first boy was as tall as the girl, and had wild, bushy black hair. He looked very uncertain, but seemed angry. The second boy had long, blond hair, and had a dreamy expression on his face. He was following blindly the girl. The crowd parted like the Red Sea, but was still watching.

The girl glared at them. "Leave."

She said it so fiercely, that the crowd turned tail and ran.

The girl then stalked up to Olive, and pinned her against the wall, wand pressed to Olive's throat.

"What did I say would happen if you made fun of Myrtle again? What?"

Olive trembled. "That you would turn me into a teapot."

The girl grinned. "And I stand by that."  
>The tall boy looked frightened, and lumbered forward, but the girl had already turned Olive into a teapot, and ugly one, one with an ugly, slimy snake on it. The girl raised her foot above it, but the tall boy had already picked her up, and had deposited her on the other side of the corridor.<p>

"You alright, Myrtle?"

Myrtle nodded. "Thanks, Hagrid."  
>The tall girl had caught up by that time. "What about me? I was the one who-"<p>

Myrtle hugged her so tightly she was gasping for breath.

"Thanks, Meda."

Meda grinned.

"Anytime."  
>By that time, the second boy had walked over.<p>

"Oh hello Myrtle. What happened? Did the wrackspurts get you?"

He suddenly looked very concerned.

Myrtle managed a teary smile. "Nothing happened, Leander."

Leander smiled as well. "That's nice."

"So, Hagrid, found anything cool yet?"

Myrtle knew that that was just code words for "Have you found any interesting, dangerous animals with an XXXXX ministry rating yet?"

_You would think, that after a troll, Meda and Hagrid would have learned not to make it their lives ambition to find beasts and try to adopt them. _

Hagrid suddenly had shifty eyes. "Ya, I found a real beauty!"

Myrtle suddenly had a sense of foreboding. This wasn't going to be good.

Myrtle sat at the Ravenclaw table with Meda and Leander. Where she was sitting, she could see Bilius Weasley, Septimus's younger brother, chatting to Gabriel Prewett. She could also see the Diggory brothers at the Hufflepuff table with the Fat Friar. At the Slytherin table, she saw Abraxas Malfoy staring at Meda, and Tom Riddle with a bunch of his 'friends'. _Of course, Meda always calls them mindless followers. _

It was no secret that the Slytherin boys were the hottest, like the Black brothers, Orion, Cygnus and Alphard. There also was Lestrange, and Malfoy, but Tom Riddle topped them all. There also were the girls. Walburga Black was a beautiful girl, with blond hair and stormy gray eyes. Druella Rosier was also pretty, with light blonde hair and piercing icy blue eyes. Tisiphone Greengrass had black hair and grey eyes, but was also very pretty. _Of course, those good looks come from lines and lines of pureblooded ancestors. But look at Crabbe, Flint and Goyle. They are absolutely not hot. Hey, that rhymes!_

Meda snorted when she saw where Myrtle was looking.

"Idiots, the lot of them. Especially that stupid, Tom Riddle."

Meda stabbed her fork in her dinner viciously and chewed her food with anger. Myrtle knew that Meda disliked three things very much: Tom Riddle, her sister Arelia, and her full name, Andromeda. Meda once assured Myrtle that she would like nothing better than to the Andro part from Andromeda. Apparently, Andromeda was a very common pureblood name.

Myrtle looked at her own table. Leander was sitting there, eating. Meda was there, but she wasn't eating. _No, it's more like murdering._ Olive Hornby wasn't there. No doubt Meda would be questioned about that. Over on the left side of the table, sat Arelia and her friends. Arelia was perfect. She had long, light blonde hair, and beautiful blue eyes. She had lips the colour of coral, and her voice was like tinkling bells. She also was a prefect, smart, and popular.

In short, Meda hated her. They were as different as could be. While Arelia was gentle, Meda was rambunctious. Meda had shoulder length, black hair, and brown eyes. While all teachers loved Arelia, all teachers except for Professors Dumbledore, Kettleburn and Slughorn shuddered when they saw her. Cygnus Black would marry a muggle born before Meda was made a prefect. Even though people recognized her leadership, and showed her respect, that was out of fear.

Arelia was perfect while Meda was not, and it annoyed Meda to no end. While Meda couldn't care less about it, the professors were always comparing her to her sister. The only thing that Meda was good at that Arelia wasn't was Transfiguration and Quidditch. Meda played on the Ravenclaw team as a beater, while Arelia considered the sport unladylike. _Unladylike? If there was ever a word to describe Meda, that would be it. Unladylike describes her whole character. Yes, it does._


	2. Of Spells and Detentions

Bordering on Insanity

"Speech"

_Thinking_

Normal

"_Spell"_

"Andromeda. Wake up. Classes start in half an hour."

Med groaned, and buried her head in her pillow.

"Andromeda. Andromeda."

The last word was said firmly, like the speaker had been getting impatient, but that was impossible, because the reader would know Arelia never got impatient.

"Andromeda!"

"Go to hell." Meda mumbled into her pillow. Of course, it sounded more like guh to huu, but Arelia got the gist of it.

"Now, now," Arelia reprimanded. "You are a lady. A rather pitiful one, it must be admitted, but a lady, nonetheless. Now, get up and start the day."

Meda grumbled, but blearily did as Arelia said. When she opened her eyes, the sight of Arelia's light blond hair welcomed her.

"Merlin, my eyes! Can't you put that lemon coloured mop away?"

Arelia looked offended for a second, but her features silkily arranged themselves into a pleasant face.

"Now, Andromeda, go and get ready."

Meda scowled at her. _Merlin, I hate that name. Why did mum decide to name us all after A's? After Ames, Alister, Amadeo, Amyko, Archie, Arnie, Albert and Arelia, couldn't she decide to have a bit of diversity? Well, she could have named me Anchoret. Thank Circe Father had a past girlfriend with that name. _

"Now, Andromeda!"  
>"Fine!"<p>

Meda trooped to the mirror and looked at it blearily. Sometimes, she was jealous of Arelia, for being so perfect. Arelia's hair was always immaculate; Meda could never control her hair. Arelia was perfect in every subject; Meda was only good at Transfiguration, Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures. All professors adored Arelia; they all abhorred Meda, with the exception of Dumbledore and Slughorn. Arelia was just perfect. Meda looked at her reflection. She had black hair that was actually brown, eyes that were the same as her hair, a nose that was too big for her face, pinkish, thin lips, and arching eyebrows that added to her 'scornful' attitude. In all reality, she was plain, while Arelia turned heads. _Even as children, we never liked each other. We were just too different, I guess. While I read a few books, I always was climbing trees, and playing with mud with my brothers. Arelia was always a perfect lady, the only one in the family who could tolerate Mother's long, droning speeches about etiquette, and how, they mustn't forget that she was once an __Alouette, which were a powerful, pureblood family in France. _

Meda finished getting ready, and pulled her hair into a ponytail, as Arelia cast a critical eye over her.

"Not bad, I suppose."

"Who the hell cares?"

As they walked to the Great Hall, Meda tried to lose her. Every morning, Arelia insisted on walking with her to breakfast. People turned their heads as they walked by, and while Arelia soared by gracefully, Meda glared at them all, and sent them scurrying. As always, she got reproached for doing so.

"Honestly, Andromeda. I don't understand why you love to make the entire population of Hogwarts hate you!"

Meda responded by smirking at her, and hurrying down to breakfast, where she sat by Myrtle. _Ah, Myrtle. The bullied, lonely girl, yet possibly my best friend. _It was true, Meda didn't have many friends, but she was very protective over them. She leaned back and surveyed the area around her. At the Gryffindor table, Bilius and Hagrid were talking. _Good. I'll have to make it up to Bilius for being friendly to Hagrid._ At the Hufflepuff table, the Diggory twins were the point of focus there, as they cracked a joke. _Pushovers, the lot of them_. She looked at the Slytherin table, where Tom Riddle sat, surrounded by his followers. _******** Tom Riddle. I hate him. I'll murder him one day. _She saw Abraxas Malfoy chatting to Cygnus Black, Arelia's new flame. _And just like a spark, it won't burn long. Hmm… Abraxas Malfoy. Another follower of Tom Riddle. Idiots. _Abraxas, noticing Meda watching him, winked at her. Meda responded by sneering at him. _Stupid Malfoy. _Meda returned to eating her breakfast.  
>"Myrtle," she said suddenly, as Myrtle liked to eat her breakfast quietly.<p>

"Yes?" Myrtle asked, looking at her from behind her thick glasses.

_Myrtle really is pretty. Her hair is a lovely colour. She'll start getting attractive soon, and then boys will be all over her, and then comes the broom closets. Damn it. Of course, I'll probably say worse when she does start, but still…_

"Oh, nothing. Actually, where is Leander?"  
>Myrtle giggled, and placed her fist in her mouth to stop her from laughing.<p>

"What?" Meda hissed.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing except Davis is trying to get Leander agree to "tutor" her."  
>Myrtle wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, but Meda was too distracted, looking over the Ravenclaw table for Leander. She saw him, and fell off her chair laughing.<br>"You are aware that sounds like cackling, right?" Myrtle was glancing at Meda over her book.

"You say tomahto, I say tomayto." Meda sang.

"You've watched that movie?" Myrtle looked surprised.

"What moo-vie? Sounds like something a cow would say."

A passing girl raised her eyebrows at her. "Honestly," she muttered, and flounced off.

Meda stuck her tongue out at her, and scowled. "Honestly," She mimicked.

"Mimicry doesn't suit you, Meda." Myrtle said wisely.

Meda stuck her tongue out at her too, and walked over to where Leander was siting, seemingly befuddled.

"But you can't summon people. It doesn't work!"  
>Meda, grumbling, dragged Leander away from Davis, who, disappointed, returned to her own table.<p>

"What did she say to you?" Meda demanded, when Leander sat down.

Myrtle tried not to look, but was peeping over the top of her book.

"Well?"  
>"Something about saying <em><span>Accio<span>_ hottie. She has wrackspurts everywhere! It's horrible!"

"Indeed," Meda agreed.

Myrtle looked at the time. "Class!" she shrieked.

Meda scowled again. "Oh, yeah. Better get to that. C'mon, Leander."  
>And with that note, she stalked down the hall with Leander following.<p>

* * *

><p>Myrtle sighed, and concentrated.<p>

"_Carpe Retractum_" She cast again, to no avail. Myrtle sighed again.

The tall, young Professor Lanchester strode down the aisle towards her.

"Try again. Ms. Jones."  
>Myrtle weakly smiled. "Yes, professor."<br>"_Carpe Retractum." _Nothing came out of her wand.

The professor did not look concerned, however. "Try flicking your wrist when you cast. Like this." The professor demonstrated, and orange ropes seized the frog Myrtle was working on, and brought it back to the professor, who caught it in one deft move.  
>"Now you try, Miss Jones." Professor Lanchester said, putting the frog down.<p>

"Alright." Myrtle felt queasy. "_C-carpe Retractum!"_

A spark flew out, and the frog was prevented from escaping by a thin, black rope.

"Well, that's a start! Keep trying, and you'll soon get it."

Professor Lanchester looked at her encouragingly, and Myrtle smiled, happier then she had been in a long time. She didn't know why, but happiness just filled her up, and soon she was just itching to try the Grab and Seize Charm.

"_Carpe Retractum!"_ She cast, and suddenly, the frog jerked violently towards her.

"Good job! Now, you try, Miss Hornby."

Hagrid smiled at her, and cast the charm himself. His frog moved quickly towards him, bound by a long, thick, red rope. Hagrid was a natural at Charms, Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures. Animas just tended to gravitate towards him. _Hagrid is a great friend. You couldn't find a more loyal friend, but he is absolutely horrible at keeping secrets…He is really kind and caring though._

"Yeh a'right there, Myrtle?"

"Yes, Hagrid, thank you."

Professor Lanchester suddenly jumped. "My, my, it is time for your next class! Off you go!"

Myrtle scrambled to get her books in her bag, and tripped. Olive Hornby and her friends started laughing, and Myrtle turned red. Ducking her head, she got up and raced to Herbology, with the Gryffindors. These days, the Ravenclaws had everything with the Gryffindors. Professor Dippet thought it wise that Gryffindors and Slytherins didn't have classes with each other, and so made the Gryffindors have classes with the Ravenclaws, and the Hufflepuffs with the Slytherins. _Professor Dippet is wise, even is his older years. I can't believe he's over three centuries old! Here comes Greenhouse 3. _Professor Beery looked at them all, beaming. He was an old teacher, and was not in his right mind, but had a tremendous skill with plants.

"Welcome, welcome everybody." She greeted them. "Today we are learning about how to harvest puffapods. First, what is a puffapod?"  
>Myrtle stretched her hand high into the air, silently willing the Professor to pick her. <em>Please pick me!<em>

"Yes, Miss Jones?

"Puffapods are large, fat pink pods with seeds that burst into flower if dropped."

"Correct!"

Myrtle smiled, as Hagrid mouthed good job at her. She loved Herbology. _Actually, come to think of it, I love all my classes, even potions! Really, this isn't surprising for a Ravenclaw._

* * *

><p>Armando Dippet sighed. Leaning forward, he looked at the four students sitting in his office. Cygnus Black, Leander Lovegood, Arelia Rosignal, and her sister, who was a frequent visitor to his office, Andromeda Rosignal.<p>

"May I ask, what brought you here this time, Ms. Rosignal?"

Andromeda scowled. "I was provoked, Professor."  
>Arelia shot up. "No, you weren't!" She looked at him. "Professor, Cygnus and I had nothing to do with this! Andromeda is just overreacting over nothing."<p>

Andromeda stood up. "It's obvious that the only reason Black's with you is so he can get into your pants!"  
>Leander looked at her. "But she's wearing a skirt, Meda."<p>

Meanwhile, Cygnus Black had turned pink.

Arelia turned red. "You have no right to meddle in my relationships!"  
>Andromeda snorted. "You're going to gain the reputation of a-"<p>

Arelia looked furious now. "Go on, I dare you."  
>Right as Andromeda opened her mouth, Dippet shouted. "Silence!"<br>Finally, it was quiet.

Professor Dippet began. "I don't know what happened, but each of you will be getting a detention. I am very disappointed in all of you, especially you, Ms. Rosignal. You are a model student!"  
>Arelia looked abashed. "I can promise it won't happen again sir."<p>

Dippet nodded. "And you, Ms. Rosignal. You have sat in here too many times. I must ask you, to try and prevent yourself from coming in here again. We had this discussion last year, and you have made improvement, but barely any. Try harder."  
>Andromeda looked mutinous, but agreed.<p>

As the students began to leave, Dippet stopped them. "One more thing," he said. "Professor Dumbledore will send notice about your detentions."

Andromeda stomped out, Leander following. Like a gentleman, Cygnus motioned for Arelia to go first, and closed the door behind him, nodding to Dippet as he did so.

Dippet sat with a sigh. "My, oh my, Ms. Rosignal is-"

"A pest!" said a snooty voice.

"Phineas, please."

Dilys Derwent began to speak. "Dear, find yourself a hobby. You're going to need one soon, with Ms. Rosignal in her fifth year."  
>"Well, think positive! She'll only be here for a couple more years!"<p>

The portraits murmured in agreement.

* * *

><p>"YOU DID WHAT?" Myrtle shrieked.<br>Meda winced, and put her hands over her ears. "Don't be so loud!"

Myrtle took her glasses off and started polishing them, muttering to herself. Finally, she looked up. "This is a new record. Second week back, and you already have a detention."  
>"Well done, Rosignal." A new voice drawled, and Myrtle groaned internally. Meda and Tom Riddle stood there, glaring at each other. Neither moved, until Meda tried to stab him with a knife. Fortunately, Riddle sidestepped, and Meda crowed triumphantly. "You moved! That means I win!"<br>"Meda, honestly?"  
>"You better listen to the mudblood." Walburga Black crooned, and Leander had to hold Meda back as she tried to viciously murder her.<p>

"Bitch!"

Both the Ravenclaws and the Slytherins froze, and turned to look at Meda.

Leander and Myrtle cautiously edged back.

"She's going to die. In a vicious way." Myrtle whispered.

"Should I compose her epitaph? Here lies Meda, a girl who had too many Wrackspurts in her brain."

"Yep."

Walburga Black started to make her way towards Meda, who was standing tall.

"What did you call me?" Walburga asked, in a low, dangerous tone.

"I called you a bitch."

"Didn't your mother teach you to respect your betters?" Now, the whole school was watching, including the teachers, who seemed shocked. Arelia made as if to get up, but was stopped by a grinning Albert, who was her brother in sixth year.  
>"Didn't your mother teach you not to lie? Have you looked in a mirror lately?"<br>It was at times like this, when Myrtle wondered how Meda got into Ravenclaw, and not into Gryffindor. The entire population of Hogwarts obviously agreed with her, as they ranged from looking frightened, to looking gleeful.

Walburga shrieked, loudly.  
>Meda smirked, tauntingly.<p>

_She's got a death wish._

Walburga pulled out her wand, mirroring Meda. Realizing things were about to get nasty, everyone edged away.

The two witches nonverbally dueled, and seemed to be at the same skill level as each other.

The professors started to rise, and Meda shouted, _"STUPEFY!"_

Walburga dodged out of the way of that one, and into the way of a purple spell.

Myrtle mentally applauded Meda on her strategy.  
>What was once Walburga Black, was now a yellow chick. The entire school, except for some of the Ravenclaws, and most of the Slytherins burst into cheers.<p>

Life was perfect.

"FIFTY POINTS FROM RAVENCLAW! FORTY FROM SLYTHERIN, FOR THIS OUTRAGEOUS DISPLAY OF DUELLING!"

"Another ten from Slytherin for unwanted prejudice, no?"  
>Professor Dumbledore added, siding up to Professor Merrythought.<p>

"And, thirty to Ravenclaw for an amusing show, and an excellent display of spells. Congratulations on your Transfiguration."

Professor Dumbledore then slided away, humming to himself, while the Slytherins looked on furiously.

Meda smiled, enjoying herself, but not for long. Arelia glided up to her.

"You could have seriously injured her!

"I wish!"

"Meda, don't joke."  
>"She insulted Myrtle! Are you so close-minded, you'll accept the stupid prejudices against muggle-borns, just like ol' Cygnie?"<p>

"His name is Cygnus, and no, I don't!"  
>"Then surely, you wouldn't judge me on doing what I did?"<br>"There are better ways of dealing with it!"

"Then what was I supposed to do? Just ask her to stop?"  
>"Precisely."<p>

Meda stopped and looked at Arelia incredulously.

"You know what, whatever. C'mon Myrtle, Leander, Hagrid. Let's go.

They walked to the library, leaving Arelia behind. As soon as they reached a table, Meda looked around, carefully.

"Alright." Meda leaned in. "Here's the plan. We humiliate Walburga Black, Druella Rosier, and Tisiphone Greengrass, so much, that they'll never call Myrtie a mudblood, ever again.

Myrtle shook her head. "No. Not happening, at all."  
>Meda looked disappointed. "Why not."<br>"Because!" Myrtle said. "You know they'll just hurt us even more! And Druella Rosier is dating Tom Riddle"

"More like shagging." Meda snickered.

"You don't get it!"  
>"Tom Riddle meddles in things he shouldn't be meddling in."<p>

Meda, Myrtle and Hagrid looked curiously at Leander. "What do yeh mean, Leander?" Hagrid spoke.

Leander simply smiled, and continued reading his book.

They continued to talk, but nearby, sat Tom Riddle, his heart racing. Exactly how much did Lovegood know?"


	3. The Chamber of Secrets

Bordering On Insanity

"Speech"

Normal

_Thinking_

"_Spells"_

**Hello everyone! I just realized that I haven't been putting on an author's note. I don't beg for reviews, but I do like them, and I would really appreciate if you took time just to comment. Criticism is welcomed, since it helps develop my writing skills. Thank you! Also, I'm not going to have Myrtle listening to We Can't Stop by Miley Cyrus on her iPod while dressed in skinny jeans and a leather jacket, but you have to understand that I'm from the twenty-first century, and they are from 1940s. I try and make everything set in their time, but it's hard.**

**Disclaimer: I don't actually own Harry Potter, but the world would be a better place if I did. I don't even own Andromeda, since I took her name from Andromeda Tonks (née Black) and she's in the world of Harry Potter. I don't even own Leander's name! **

"I told you so."

"Shut up." Meda replied to Cygnus, as she scrubbed the Quidditch Cup in the Trophy room. "For your information, you never actually told me so," she continued. "You were too busy snogging Arelia, and trying to get into her pants."

Cygnus smirked, and sat beside Andromeda.

"So what? If I was trying to get into her pants, what would it matter to you?" he whispered, making Meda shiver.

"I don't, except she'll be more irritable after you fail, and she breaks up with you. And then, she'll take away more points from me, giving me more detentions, and in short, making my life a living hell." Meda rambled.

"So? You usually don't care about those. Everyone knows that you have quite a temper. Just like a Gryffindor."  
>"Well, everyone's wrong then. I'm a Ravenclaw."<p>

"I wonder how."

"Well, take your wondering, and shove it up your arse." At this Meda rose, and started to clean a different award.

"This work is for house-elves, not purebloods!"

"This work is called detention."

Cygnus scowled. "How many trophies does this place have?"

"15 trophies, 24 medals, 6 plates and shields, and 40 honourable mentions."

Seeing Cygnus's raised eyebrow, Meda shrugged. "I counted them once when I was bored. Just like I am now."  
>Meda began to walk towards the door, when Cygnus smoothly told her "This is detention. You can't leave detention."<p>

"Nobody is watching, so I'll leave. Tell Lanchester when he comes that I'm in the bathroom or something. Be creative."  
>As she walked out of the door, Cygnus stopped her by asking "What makes you think I'll do anything for you?"<br>Meda smirked at him. "If you don't, then I'll hex you so much, you'll transform from the graceful swan to the ugly duckling."  
>Of course, Cygnus, coming from a family prejudiced against muggles, did not know what this was, but replied, "So, you think I'm a graceful swan, do you?"<p>

Meda raised her eyebrows, and stalked out, leaving Cygnus behind her, doing work he considered beneath him.

_If only I could be Marguerite!_ Myrtle sighed, reading _The Scarlet Pimpernel_ again on her bed. Her roommates consisted of Olive Hornby and her two friends Virginia and Catherine, and a distant girl named Wilhelmina who Myrtle liked to talk to sometimes. Wilhelmina, being a muggle-born as well came up behind her. "Is that the _Scarlet Pimpernel_?" she asked.

Myrtle sat up. "Yes, it is!"  
>Wilhelmina smiled. "I love that book. I wish that I could be Marguerite sometimes, but she has no magic! I wouldn't trade my magic for anything!"<br>"Oh, yes," Myrtle agreed. "Who's your favourite character?"  
>Wilhelmina shrugged. "I like Chauvelin."<br>"Chauvelin!" Myrtle gasped. "He's evil, though."  
>Wilhelmina nodded. "He is evil, but really, he's just doing the best for his country."<br>"Well, I've never looked at it that way before. My favourite character is Sir Andrew Ffoulkes."  
>"Yes, he's nice. What other books have you read"<p>

"Well, I've read _Great Expectations_. By Charles Dickens."  
>"I haven't read that one, but have you read…"<p>

Myrtle smiled as they chatted into the night. This was looking to be a much better year than the last.

"God damn it!"

Ladomar Lanchester looked over his book at the fifth year Charms class. Of course, Andromeda Rosignal was causing all the fuss, as she somehow accidentally managed to charm her partner's hand into spitting fire. Right now, it was puffing out fireballs and causing a lot of chaos. Lanchester sighed, and got up. _Why is it always Ms. Rosignal? Her sister never causes this much trouble. Never. _With a complicated pattern, Lanchester managed to stop the fire, and reversed the hand back.

"Ms. Rosignal, why is it always you who manages to either flood, burn, melt, freeze, reduce to rubble, transform into a wasteland or destroy my classroom?"

"Well really Professor, I've been wondering that for years."  
>"Shut up, Leander!"<br>"Detention, Ms. Rosignal."

"Damn."

"Also, ten points from Ravenclaw for swearing."  
>"Thanks a lot, Andromeda."<br>"You do know that sarcasm is the first sign of insanity."

"That's talking to yourself, Andromeda."

"To-mah-to, to-may-to."

"PEEVES!"

The voice of the Head Girl rang out and everyone winced. Minerva McGonagall, the current Head Girl, had a powerful pair of lungs, and an amazing ability to transfigure things. Meda started to cackle, and everyone winced again. _Ouch._

Hagrid sighed. "Meda, will yeh please stop?"

Meda looked offended. "No!"

As the two started to bicker good-naturedly, Myrtle felt her headache grow. Pushing past them, she started to walk to the Hospital Wing.  
>"Myrtle, Have the Wrackspurts got you? Oh no."<p>

"Please go away, Leander."

"Ok."

At this Leander turned away, humming, and started to walk to where Meda and Hagrid were arguing. Myrtle walked to the Hospital Wing, where Madam Petreller, the matron, gave her a headache potion. As Myrtle walked back to the Ravenclaw dorms, a huge crowd in front of a wall suddenly stopped her. Myrtle shoved her way through to Meda, who looked startled.

"What is it, Meda?"  
>"See for yourself."<p>

Myrtle stepped on her toes, and peered over the heads of the people in front of her and gasped. There was a small Hufflepuff boy lying there, looking shocked. He was holding a pair of eyeglasses in front of his eyes, evidently meaning to clean them. There was a commotion as the professors arrived.

"Out of the way!" Slughorn cried.

As they reached the front, many of the professors paled or gasped.

"Return to your common rooms!" Dumbledore said.

As the children did, Myrtle couldn't help but hear "The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. What does that mean, Armando?"

"I don't know, Bathsheda. I don't know."

.


	4. Even More Detentions

Bordering on Insanity

**Hello everyone! I know many people haven't read this story or reviewed, but I would really like it if you took some time to tell me what you think of the story!  
>Disclaimer: If I could travel back in time, I would write the Harry Potter books and be super rich. But since I don't own a time machine, I have to say J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.<strong>

Normal

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

"_Spells"_

Ever since the attack, Meda and Leander had taken it upon themselves to follow Myrtle and Hagrid to their classes. The teachers, who were at first wary, relaxed as the weeks went by without an attack.

"Don't worry Myrtle! They'll catch the nutter who nearly did the 'Puff in, and expel him." Meda told Myrtle cheerfully, before adding "I bet it was a Slytherin."

When Myrtle protested, Meda told her "Only Slytherin's could know advanced dark magic. It's really hard to petrify something without using dark magic. Trust me, I know."

Myrtle calmly said "It might not be a Slytherin."

Meda then looked at her, condescendingly, and said "The heir of Slytherin, Myrtle. The Heir of Slytherin must be a Slytherin. It's in the name!"

Druella Rosier walking by, snorted, and Meda's cheerful mood changed in a second.

She growled "Rosier is up too no good, I'm betting."  
>Myrtle hastily blocked her from going. "Meda, we aren't following, spying, or in anyway invading her privacy."<p>

Meda relented reluctantly and agreed with a sigh, but Myrtle knew she was just itching to go and see what Rosier was up to.

_Not on my watch._

* * *

><p>"Meda, just like this."<br>Leander demonstrated again, showing Meda the perfect way to silence her raven. Again she tried, casting it, but to no avail.

"This is useless!" Meda groaned.

"No it isn't. I know! The Wrackspurts must be meddling with your brain. Here, let me ward them off for you."  
>A couple boys snickered, and Meda began to hex them.<p>

"Ms. Rosignal! Absolutely not!"

Meda scowled. "I wasn't doing anything, Professor."

Lanchester raised an eyebrow. "Really. Please get on with your work."  
>Meda nodded. Lanchester turned to praise Leander for his perfectly done silencing charm while Meda kept trying.<br>When Lanchester turned to her, Meda was ready.

"_Silencio!" _She cast.

The raven was squawking, but very, very quietly. Meda grinned in triumph, but Lanchester somehow managed to hear it, and gave her extra homework on practicing the Silencing charm.

As Meda and Leander walked out of the class, Meda smiled. "It's a good thing we're learning the silencing charm."  
>"Why's that?"<br>"There are some people I'd like to permanently silence."

* * *

><p>Myrtle gazed at the house points. As usual, Ravenclaw wasn't in the lead, due to Meda, but they were close behind Slytherin. Because of Tom Riddle, Slytherin had won the House Cup for the last five years. But not this year. This year, Myrtle was determined that Ravenclaw would win, and she had planned to get the most house points out of everyone in her year, have the best marks, and exceed all expectations. Myrtle knew Meda and Leander were in their O.W.L.s year, and she pitied them for all of the homework they got. Leander told her that every single professor gave them so much homework it was like a swamp. <em>O.W.L. year is going to be tough. <em>Myrtle saw, looking up at the hourglasses again, that Slytherin was in the lead, with 146 points with Ravenclaw close behind, with a total of 112 points. After them, sat Gryffindor, with 74 points, and Hufflepuff, with 55.

"So, Rubeus," she said, turning to Hagrid. "Do you think Gryffindor might win this year?"

Hagrid snorted. "Only if Tom Riddle disappears, Myrtle."

Myrtle sighed. Did nobody believe another house could win? She had to admit, the chances of that were really slim.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Leander!" Meda hissed, as she slunk down the corridor.<p>

Leander walked behind her, seemingly oblivious. He turned with a start. "Oh, Meda, did you say something?"

Meda groaned, but stiffened as Druella looked around for the noise. She probably thought it was the paintings, or a ghost, because she kept walking. Meda sighed in relief, pressing herself against the wall. She continued to walk towards Druella Rosier, like that spy in the movie Myrtle showed her. I think his name is Robert Hay*? Yeah, I think that's it. Leander followed her, humming. Meda turned the corner, and immediately wished she hadn't, because Druella Rosier and Tom Riddle stood there, passionately snogging.

"Gross, gross, ew, gross, gross." Meda muttered, as she edged backwards.

"What's gross?" Leander came up to her, and Meda still walking, crashed into him.

Around the corner, Tom Riddle and Druella Rosier broke away from each other and walked around the corner, and saw Meda and Leander tangled together.

"Well. Who would have suspected? Rosignal and Lovegood." Druella sneered.

Meda sprang up. "Plan B, Leander! Plan B!"  
>"What's Plan B again?"<br>Never mind! I'll take care of it myself.

Meda dramatically pulled out a…necklace. Waving it in front of Druella and Tom's eyes, she began to say, "You are becoming sleepy. Very sleepy. Now go to sleep, and never wake up."

Tom Riddle waved it away, and Meda shrieked. "No!" she cried. "You have upset the forces!"

Druella looked skeptical. "What forces?"  
>"The forces of…umm…." Meda fumbled around for an answer. "The universe!" She shouted triumphantly.<p>

Druella put her hands on her hips, and sneered. "The forces of the universe. How clever. Though, I bet you were put in Ravenclaw for a reason. Maybe you were put there for an example of what not to be for the younger students. Aah!"

By that time, Meda had gotten angry, and hit her with the necklace. "You are not a true believer! And I am clever! Besides, look who's talking."

Druella got up, and pulled her wand out. "Mudblood-lover!"

"You're dead, Rosier." By this time, both Meda and Tom had pulled their wands out.  
>"<span><em>Tarantellegra!"<em> Druella cast, at the same time Tom cast _"Incarcerous_!" Meda ducked both of them, and readied herself to cast a spell before she was dragged down the corridor.

"Lemme go, you son of a motherfu- Hagrid? Lemme go, lemme go!"

Surely enough, it was Hagrid dragging her down by her collar, as Meda screamed profanities and shot spells. While Tom managed to avoid them, Druella wasn't so lucky, and her hair turned bright orange. As she tried to change it back, Meda started cackling.  
>"I'll get you too, Riddle! Mark my words!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Sometimes, Meda, I wonder how you have managed to stay in this school for the last 5 years."<p>

"Believe me Myrtle, I've been trying to figure out the same thing."

Leander smiled as he saw Meda's reaction to his words. She started cackling and rubbing her hands together.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

Albert, sidling up to them, grinned. "She's managed to stay in this school because she's clever, and only annoys the teachers when she knows they won't expel her."

Meda, who looked smug at the first part, looked offended at the end. "Hey!"

"I'm right though, ain't I?"  
>"Maybe…."<p>

Leander suddenly frowned. As he put on his spectrespecs, he saw a bunch of Wrackspurts around Arelia Rosignal's head.

"Meda, your sister has a lot of Wrackspurts. I fear they are affecting her brain, because there is a surplus of them." He whispered.

Meda looked gleeful. "She does?"

"Oh, yes."

Meda began to laugh, but then saw a pastry. "Hey, Myrtle," she said, nudging Myrtle. "Bet that I can throw a pastry over to the Slytherin table and hit someone with it?"  
>Myrtle looked alarmed. "Meda, you shouldn't…"<p>

But Meda had already thrown the pastry, and Leander could only see it sail over the Ravenclaw table, across the floor, and onto Abraxas Malfoy's head. With a shriek, he began cleaning it frantically.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Someone screamed, and it was utter chaos.

Leander managed to get in a couple good shots himself at Professor Merrythought, but she was bombarded with all types of food from all directions. As he walked out, he saw a disgruntled and mad Arelia try to restore order, before running out of the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>"Ms. Rosignal. Exactly what were you thinking?"<p>

Meda gulped. "I wasn't, Professor Dippet." She wasn't exactly sure that the line would work this time, but it usually did.

Dippet looked at her over the top of his glasses. "I'm sure." He retorted drily.

The Head Girl, Minerva McGonagall, and Head Boy, Filius Flitwick entered.

"Minnie McG!" Meda cried, happy for an excuse. "Long time no see! You look simply ravishing! How are you, old pal?" Turning to Filius, she added, "Minnie and I are tight. We're Transfiguration buddies, right?" As she raised her hand for a high-five, she got none. Turning, she saw that the Head Girl was covered with food.

"Or maybe we aren't. Come off of it, McG! It wasn't me. It wasn't! You must believe me! It wasn't meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Minerva ignored her, and strode up to the desk.

"Professor Dippet, sir, the perpetrators have caught and given the correct punishment. I believe that you are dealing with this one?"

Meda smiled mysteriously, and pulled out a necklace. Waving it in front of Professor Dippet's and the Head Girl and Boy's eyes, she began to chant, "You are getting sleepy. Very sleepy. You are so sleepy, that when I count to three, you will fall asleep. One, two, three!"

They didn't fall asleep, and stared at her.

Meda began to search for her packet of Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder.

Professor Dippet cleared his throat. "I believe that three weeks detention and twenty points from Ravenclaw would suffice, no?"

"Found it!" Meda pulled the packet out, and dropped it. As the office became dark, Meda was already running out of it. She could distantly hear Phineas Nigellus's voice yelling "ROSIGNAL!"


	5. Halloween

Bordering on Insanity

**For some reason, whenever I write these author's notes, I always quit writing until I can start again. I think it's the fear of Fanfiction viewers. The people who wrote the "Fanfiction Laws" are really scary. It frightens me.**

**Disclaimer: I think I already wrote the one about the world being a better place if I did own Harry Potter, but I don't. **

"Speech"

Normal

_Thoughts_

**Flashback**

"_Spells"_

Soon, September and October flew by, and it was nearing the end of autumn. Meda had been grinning for weeks, waiting for her second favourite holiday: Halloween. Every year, ever since Myrtle introduced the custom to her, Meda dressed up for the whole day, and went around with her cauldron offering sweets. (She did this at daytime) or jumping out at people scaring them. (She did this at night.) The last two years, Meda had dressed up as Professors Dumbledore and Slughorn during the day, and at night, dressed up as a lethifold and a costume that looked like a cross between a horror movie and a comedy. The costume was black, with fake red blood dripping from it, and green fungus that was a result of Meda spilling her potion on it. Meda had worn fangs, and had taken to shrieking loudly and cackling. Last year had gone somewhat like this.

**Myrtle's jaw dropped. She could not be serious.**

**Through the doors of the Great Hall strode Meda, only she was looking like Professor Dumbledore. Nodding and smiling to everyone, even the Slytherins, she sat down at the table beside Myrtle. **

"**Good morning, Ms. Jones." Meda said cheerfully.**

**Myrtle raised her eyebrows. "Really, Meda?"  
>Meda pretended to look surprised. "I am surprised you would call me Meda, like I was Ms. Rosignal, because I am not. I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore."<br>Myrtle then rolled her eyes. "It's Brian, not Brain."  
>"It's Brain! That's why Prof. Dumbles, I mean, I, am so smart!"<strong>

**Just then came Arelia. Meda offered her cauldron to her, saying "Lemon drop, Ms. Rosignal?"**

**Arelia frowned. "Take that outrageous costume off at once, Andromeda. It would not do for you to be disrespecting Professor Dumbledore like that."  
>Meda now looked offended. "I am not Ms. Rosignal, Ms. Rosignal. I am Albus Dumbledore, your Transfiguration professor."<strong>

Myrtle sighed. That wasn't even half as bad as it was in the real Professor Dumbledore's classroom. From what she heard from Leander, it was horrible.

**Meda, still wearing her Dumbledore costume, strode to the front of the Transfiguration classroom, and sat behind the desk. After making herself comfortable, she turned to the class, and drawled, "Today class, you will be learning how to conjure up lemon drops for me."**

**The real professor, now to be referred as RPD, smiled. "Ms. Rosignal, I believe that I am teaching the class, not you."  
>Meda, now to be referred to as FPD, shot up. "Imposter!" she cried. "Imposter! Remove him at once!"<strong>

**The class watched, murmuring as FPD got up and started to argue with Professor Dumbledore over who was the real one. It was quite obvious, but it took time away from Transfiguration.**

Myrtle then groaned, remembering Meda's "night" costume.

**Myrtle dragged Hagrid and Leander down the corridors, searching for Meda. As she walked, people were shooting poisonous glares at her. **_**They must have been already scared by Meda. Good. That means we're on the right track. **_

**As Myrtle turned the corner, with Leander and Hagrid close behind, the candles went out. **

"_**Lumos." **_**Hagrid and Myrtle whispered, and there were two eerie, glowing lights. Then something jumped. **

"**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Myrtle and Hagrid screamed.**

**Leander looked up. "Did you say something?"  
>A creepy monster came out of the shadows. It was black, which Myrtle shouldn't have been able to see, but could, with something red dripping down that looked strangely like blood. This was green, oozy slime everywhere, and the eyes looked like cat eyes, and were yellow. The monster had fangs dripping with blood and slime, and was holding a huge axe. Myrtle screamed loudly when it grinned.<strong>

**The monster spoke. "I got you good!"  
>Myrtle stared. "Meda?"<br>Meda the monster nodded.  
>"But-but how did you make that costume?" Myrtle stammered.<strong>

"**Well, I took Amadeo's old costume for something," (Amadeo, one of her brothers, was an actor) "and charmed it black and put red stuff on it."**

"**So it isn't blood?"  
>"Nope."<br>"And what about that green stuff?"  
>"It's my old potion."<strong>

**Myrtle had no response to this, but Leander did. "Meda, where did you get that shiny axe?"  
>"From the armory."<br>Myrtle shrieked. "A real weapon? From the armory? Are you insane?"**

**Now, Meda looked offended. "No, I am not! And, I forgot! Trick or treat?" With this, she offered them lemon drops from her cauldron. "These are strangely addictive." Meda mused, sucking on one.  
>Myrtle just groaned, and walked to the Ravenclaw dorms. Climbing into her bed, she briefly heard Olive Hornby snarling something, but she was too tired to comprehend it. After all, it had been quite a day.<strong>

_Even the memory of last year couldn't possibly be enough to prepare me for today. _Myrtle thought, but she was quite wrong. All through breakfast, Meda didn't appear, until the end. Right when everyone was leaving, finally relaxed, came a huge bang, and the room was instantly filled with darkness. In the dark, music started. Myrtle didn't recognize it, but it sounded scary. Then it started to clear. Myrtle gasped. She could not be serious. In front of the stage, stood Meda, just as Frankenstein's monster. With the bolts and screws everywhere, and the rotting skin, Meda certainly looked the part. However, most of the half-bloods, and all the purebloods were terrified. The rest were either confused, or amused.

Meda began to scream. "It's alive, it's alive! It's alive!"  
>Leander stepped up, bemused, wearing a lab coat. Meda began to pretend to strangle him, and the muggleborns began to laugh as Leander stepped out of her grip and said, "If you wanted a hug, why didn't you ask?" Then he hugged Meda.<p>

Meda, fed up, threw Leander off and began to shriek. That was obviously a cue, because just then a bunch of first-years that admired Meda entered, carrying torches and pitchforks. When they saw Meda, they screamed, but ran towards her. Then, just as they reached her, Meda waved her wand, and her costume disappeared, just to be replaced with a Dracula one.

"For one who has not lived even a single lifetime, you're a wise man, Van Helsing." Meda spoke calmly but clearly. Leander again came onto the 'stage', this time wearing glasses and black robes.

"Meda, my name is Leander, not Van Helsing."

Meda yelled "Quit botching this up, Leander!" She then smiled, and bared her fangs.

Unfurling her cloak, she began to flap it. Then she waved her wand, and she began to look like a bat. When she started to fly, everyone's mouth dropped. She flew up to the ceiling, and Leander, after a couple of nudges from a first year, transformed her back. Luckily, she didn't lose her balance, though she became dangerously close to doing so. Stretching up, she hit her head on a beam, and fell. A couple of girls screamed, but an invisible rope caught her halfway through. Nobody seemed to care that it was past the time when classes started, but Myrtle saw Professor Merrythought look angrily at Meda.

Meda then fumbled around a bit, and threw some Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder. As the room became dark, Myrtle rolled her eyes. Meda had told her to help with one part, but hadn't told her anything else. When the room cleared again, the 'stage' was empty except for half of the first-years, who were singing. Leander ran in, dressed as a girl, and began to hum. Myrtle began to snack on some popcorn, which had somehow appeared on the tables. The other first years, who where pretending to be an audience, rose as one and clapped, but Leander then screamed, and a hush fell over the audience. Leander frantically pointed at the corner, where The Phantom of the Opera stood. Another group of first years were dressed as police officers, and when they began to charge at Meda, Hagrid lumbered on stage, holding a cage. He opened the doors, and what Myrtle thought where Nifflers came out. They sniffed around, but saw the police officers, and charged towards them. The audience had already left screaming, with the chorus, and the police officers were 'occupied'. The scene changed, with the police officers rolling out, and Meda seized Leander.

Meda screamed. "Feast your eyes! Glut your soul on my accursed ugliness!"

Leander looked at her. "That's a nice costume."

Meda rolled her eyes, but continued. "Christine, tonight I placed the world at your feet!"  
>"Why, thank you!" Leander said. "Though I really don't know why you keep calling me Christine and Van Helsing."<p>

The scene changed, with another burst of Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder, and Myrtle found herself picked up. She stayed still until she saw light. Leander had picked her up and flew her over to the stage with the aide of a rope. Myrtle immediately started to get the set ready for the next part, and instructed Leander what to do. There was only a minute more for the Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder, and Myrtle quickly changed into her costume. Then it started. Myrtle was playing Muriel, Dr. Jeykll's fiancée. Hagrid was playing Lanyon, Leander was playing Dr. Jekyll, and Meda was playing Mr. Hyde. Myrtle walked onto stage and spotting Leander, who waved at her, she sprinted to him. She introduced him to her "father", Bilius Weasey, and left the stage with him. Leander drunk the formula, and began to change, into Mr. Hyde. Meda did a wonderful job acting him, and the rest of the play continued. At the end, there was one minute left of Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder left, so everyone scrambled onto stage, for the final bow. When they took a bow, the Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors, and most of the Ravenclaws gave them a standing ovation, along with Professors Kettleburn, Slughorn and Dumbledore. Ravenclaw and Gryffindor were both awarded fifty points, and everyone was smiling and laughing except for Professor Merrythought and the Slytherins. Myrtle smiled. Life was good.

**Well, I feel like that was shorter. It only took me a couple of days to write it. I hope you enjoy it, and please review!**


	6. Aragog

Bordering on Insanity

**I hoped everyone enjoyed the last chapter, since it was one of my favourite to write! I think it was a bit different, but my little sister saw me watching Bride of Chucky, and told me to go as Chucky for Halloween, and the whole idea started from there. **

**Disclaimer: People would lose brain cells if they read my version of Harry Potter. Luckily, I don't own it.**

* * *

><p>"Speech"<p>

**Flashback**

Normal

_Thoughts_

"_Spells"_

* * *

><p>Meda could not speak many languages. She spoke English fluently, a little bit off French, and an even smaller bit of Spanish, but every morning, she was able to speak Troll. Last night she had stayed up trying to blackmail Peeves, and ended up running to Ravenclaw Tower with Pringle and Merrythought on her heels.<p>

"**I'll give you ten Dungbombs if you help me." Meda hissed to Peeves.**

"**No way! 30!"**

"**15!"**

"**30!"**

"**20!"**

"**Who's there?"**

**Both Meda and Peeves froze, and looked at each other. **

"**25, and that's my last offer." Meda hissed.**

"**Deal!" Peeves cackled, and swept away.**

**Meda started to slowly back away from Pringle, the caretaker. She tripped on something, and fell, but luckily, Pringle was talking to Merrythought, the Defense Professor. **

"**Peeves, again? He must be expe- what was that?" **

**Meda, in her haste to get away, had tripped on a suit of armour. The clanging ran all through the school it seemed like, and Merrythought and Pringle, with their wand drawn out, began to approach Meda's hiding place. Luckily for Meda, she was near a secret passageway. **_**How do I open it again?**_** Meda started to frantically press the wall when Merrythought said "Who's there?"**

"**Nobody and somebody?" Meda replied.**

**Even here, she could imagine Merrythought's eyes narrowing. "Rosignal?"**

"**No…."**

"**ROSIGNAL!"**

**By that time, Meda had slipped in the passageway, and began running towards Ravenclaw Tower, with Pringle and Merrythought right behind her. Meda ran with all her might, and made it into the tower. Running up to her dorm, she rolled in, and fell asleep.**

Meda's head drooped, and she felt Myrtle say something, but then she heard Hagrid come over.  
>"Meda! Get up! It's hatching!" Meda instantly sprang up, wiping her breakfast off her face. Hagrid ran with her towards the dungeons, where they passed a couple of Slytherins coming out. Meda couldn't resist, and she shot a spell at Walburga Black to make her hair Gryffindor colours. It missed, and struck the back of Lestrange's head. Meda grinned, but continued to run to where the egg was. They zipped around corridors, ran down hallways, and finally made it. True to Hagrid's word, the egg was hatching. Little cracks ran down the egg, and they waited with bated breath. The egg soon started to shake, and it split down the middle. Something climbed out, and Meda instantly fell in love.<p>

"Come here." She gushed, and the little Acromantula scuttled over to her. Hagrid looked pleased.  
>"What do yeh want teh name him?"<p>

"How about… Aragog?"

"Where did yeh get that name from?"

"I have no idea. Isn't he adorable?"

"Yep."

Meda looked at the small Acromantula in her lap, and stroked him. His eight eyes glittered and shone. Right now, he was blind, but he would have his hearing and sight soon. Meda felt something stirring inside of her as she cooed over Aragog.

_The marital instinct? No, that's for marriage. I think it's called the…maternal instinct!_

* * *

><p>Myrtle headed over to Care of Magical Creatures, inwardly thinking. Where was Hagrid? Of course, something was hatching, but Myrtle hoped it wasn't something illegal this time. Hagrid came shambling up, smiling.<br>"Well?" Myrtle asked.

"Acromantula."

Myrtle stared at him dumbfounded. An acromantula? They were poisonous, aggressive, and unpredictable. Not to mention they loved human flesh. Shaking her head, she sighed.

The one thing she was glad for was that there was no Olive Hornby in this class. Olive Hornby decided to take Divination and Arithmancy, and so the rest of her friends decided to as well. Myrtle and Hagrid were taking Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures, and so was Wilhelmina. Wilhelmina came up to them.

"I heard we're learning about Runespoors today."  
>Hagrid groaned. "Runespoors?"<p>

Runespoors were very boring creatures, but they were fascinating. Sort of.

Myrtle, occupied with the Acromantula problem, zoned out the entire lesson. What was she going to do?

* * *

><p><strong>This was a shorter chapter, but really, I was too lazy to write anymore. I probably won't update for a bit, cause I'm really obsessed with Narnia right now. <strong>


	7. The Birds and the Badgers

Bordering on Insanity

**Hello everyone! I know I said I might not update for a while, but I'm over Narnia right now (sort of), and I decided to update! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Really, haven't we already established that I don't own Harry Potter?**

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts<em>

"_Spells"_

Normal

"Speech"

* * *

><p>It was the day. The whole school had eagerly been anticipating this day for a while, and now, they all waited with bated breath. It was a chilly November morning, but nobody really cared, as they stared out onto the pitch. Myrtle adjusted her glasses as she stared onto the pitch, waiting. The commentator began.<p>

"And here comes the Ravenclaws!" One half of the school began to cheer.

"Chang, Patil, Rosignal, Rosignal, Edgecombe, Rosignal and Rosignal!" It was no secret that the Rosignals were good at Quidditch. Albert Rosignal and Chang were Beaters, Arnie and Archie, Meda's seventh year brothers were Chasers, along with Patil, Meda was the Seeker, and Edgecombe was the Keeper.

"And here are the Hufflepuffs!" The other half began to cheer.

"Macmillan, Smith, Abbott, Bones, Diggory, Diggory and Kirke!"

Myrtle wasn't sure, but she knew one of the Diggory's was a Seeker, the other was a Chaser with Smith and Abbott, Bones and Kirke were Beaters, and Macmillan was a Keeper. The match then began.

* * *

><p>Edgecombe stood before the team, a manic glint in his eyes. "Alright team. We are the best team in this entire school, so lets go and beat those badgers!"<p>

"Hear, hear." The team chorused unenthusiastically.

Edgecombe rolled his eyes. "We do. We have the three best chasers, Padmaker, Arnie and Archie, who have never failed to win us a game. Our beaters, Albert and Chin, have the best aim out of all the teams. Our keeper, me, is pretty good, not to toot my own horn."

The whole team stifled snickers.

"And finally, our seeker, Andromeda Rosignal-" "Just call me Rosignal." "-Has always caught the Snitch. While she might be easily distracted, and is a nuisance to everyone else-"

"Shut up, Edgecombe!" Everyone else snickered, as Meda turned red.

Edgecombe went on like nothing happened. "-She still manages to catch the Snitch, while insulting the other team, and to me, I think that's pretty good. Now, let's get out and kill those badgers!"

The whole team cheered and headed out, until Edgecombe stopped them. "And, Rosignals-"

"Which one?" All four Rosignals simultaneously asked.

"-All of you. Keep your heads on, and do what your supposed to do. The last game was a disaster."

The last game of Meda's fourth year was against Gryffindor, when Albert, then in fifth year, had started chatting up Minerva McGonagall, and then Arnie and Archie had started whacking him on the head, and Meda came over to see what the fuss had been about, punched Albert in the face, and caught the Snitch. They had barely won, but still had. As they all headed out on to the pitch, Meda waved at Myrtle, and glared at the Hufflepuffs. The captains shook hands, and the game began. Meda flew up on her broomstick. She couldn't see the Snitch at all. A Bludger flew at her, and she quickly flew out of the way, yelling obscenities at her brother. "You're a Beater, so do your job, and beat the bloody Bludger away from me!"

Albert grinned at her, and raised his club to bat away another Bludger. Meda stuck her tongue out at him, and turned to survey the pitch. She saw a glimmer of gold, and flew towards it, but it was just the glint of someone's watch. Meda flew around and around the pitch, and saw Arnie score into the hoop. The Ravenclaws cheered, and Arnie flew around the pitch in a victory lap.

"And it's 10-0 to Ravenclaw!" The commentator shouted. The blue part of the stadium was cheering.

"Diggory has the Quaffle now, passes to Smith, who passes to Abbott, who passes to! Rosignal takes the Quaffle and passes to Patil, who passes to other Rosignal, who just ducks a Bludger sent by Hufflepuff Beater Kirke, and Rosignal shoots, and Hufflepuff Keeper Macmillan intercepts it. Hufflepuff is now in possession of the Quaffle, and Chaser Diggory shoots, and misses. Ravenclaw now has the Quaffle, and Chaser Rosignal passes to Patil, who shoots and scores! 20-0 to Ravenclaw! Wait? Was that the Snitch?"

Meda began to survey the pitch again, and spotted the Snitch. Heading towards it, she was stopped by the Hufflepuff beaters, who chucked Bludgers at her. Narrowly escaping the Bludgers, she began to speed towards it, aware that Diggory was in front of her. Albert hit a Bludger towards Diggory, and it hit his broom. The entire yellow part of the stands booed when Hooch decided not to call a penalty. The Snitch disappeared, and Meda cursed.

Arnie scored again, and then Hufflepuff scored, and then Ravenclaw. A glint of gold appeared, and Meda began to speed towards it. She was right! It was the Snitch! As she reached out towards it, a Bludger hit her arm. Meda then said something her brothers would have blushed at hearing. The Snitch was gone. Edgecombe called a time-out, and Meda flew towards the ground.

Edgecombe looked worried. "Rosignal, is your arm all right?"

Meda gritted her teeth. "Peachy."

Albert, Arnie and Archie all looked mutinous. Patil looked like he would like nothing better than to take Albert's club and hit Bones over the head with it. Edgecombe and Chang looked worried. They were all protective of her, since she was the smallest and only female player on the team.

Edgecombe began again. "Rosignal. I want you to get that Snitch soon, because if you don't…"

He trailed off purposely. If the match wasn't ended soon, it would quickly become rough.

Meda nodded, and Hooch told them to start playing again.

She flew up into the air, and tried to ignore the pain coming from her arm. If she was honest, it hurt like hell, but it was better to ignore it until Madame Petreller could fix it. Diggory flew near her, obviously troubled.

"Are you O.K.?" He called out to her.

Meda shouted back, "Worry about your own team, Puffie. Nobody asked for your concern."

Diggory turned red. "I was only trying to be nice, but I can see that with you, it's impossible."

Meda smiled. "Ten points to Hufflepuff. Be grateful. They might be the only points you ever get."

Diggory glared at her, and narrowly ducked a Bludger sent by Chin Chang. Getting back to work, Meda kept looking for the Snitch, when the score caught her eye.

It was 80-10, in Ravenclaw's favour. If there was ever a time to catch the Snitch, it was now. Meda kept looking for the Snitch. Ravenclaw scored, then Hufflepuff, then Ravenclaw again. She looked one way, and then looked there again. It was the Snitch. The voice of the commentator sounded far away to Meda as she dove towards it, with Diggory on her heels. She willed her broomstick to go faster. As they chased the Snitch around the pitch, Meda nearly could have touched it, she was so close. On an impulse, she leaped off her broom, and caught the Snitch. Then gravity took over, and she fell. It looked like certain death, right until Albert caught her. Then she flopped majestically into the sand, and died.

* * *

><p>Myrtle stared at Meda, cheering as she nearly had the Snitch. A Bludger then hit Meda's arm, and the Ravenclaws screamed in outrage. Myrtle whispered to Hagrid, "Do you think she's all right?"<p>

Hagrid whispered back, "No idea."

Myrtle stared anxiously at Meda, and cheered when she got back on her broom. The game commenced but all eyes were on Meda. Soon the score was 100-20 in Ravenclaw's favour, but nobody had caught the snitch. Meda seemed to be arguing with Diggory, the Hufflepuff seeker, until a Bludger from Chang sent her back on track. Suddenly Meda dived, and everyone waited with bated breath. Meda was so close, and nearly had it until the Snitch flew away with a burst of speed. Then Meda did something that nobody could have predicted, not even the famous seer Cassandra Trelawney. Meda jumped off her broom, caught the Snitch, and plummeted straight down until her brother, Albert, caught her. Then she fell into the sand, and Myrtle, Hagrid and Leander rushed towards her. As if they only just became aware of the fact they won, Ravenclaw started to cheer loudly, but Myrtle rushed down beside Meda.

"Are you all right? And why did you jump off your broom? If Albert wasn't there, you could have gotten seriously hurt!"

Meda shook her head. "Myrtle, Myrtle, Myrtle. Hagrid, Hagrid, Hagrid. Leander, Leander, Leander. When I die, make sure to bury me exactly how I want it to be. Then, when everyone's mourning, make sure you contact my childhood friend Charlus Potter, and tell him he's not invited to my funeral, because I don't like him anymore, because he married Dorea Black, and didn't spend any more time with me! And tell him that if he doesn't name his first female child after me, I will come back and haunt him. Also, make sure that you avenge my death by murdering Bones. But make sure you practice the Patronus charm first, cause you will definitely be sent to Azkaban for that. And also, no Slytherins invited to my funeral. That means no Walburga Black, no Druella Rosier, no Tisiphone Greengrass, no Abraxas Malfoy, no Orion Black, no Cygnus Black, no Leonardo Lestrange, no any other Slytherin who I haven't said yet, and NO Tom Marvolo Riddle. Invite him, and I'll murder you. You can invite Alphard Black though, cause we're friends, and I like him more than any other Slytherin. Now, let me die in peace."

"Honestly, Meda?"  
>"Oh, shut up, and let me die in peace!"<p>

* * *

><p>Madame Petreller pursed her lips as she looked at Meda's arm.<p>

"Nasty break, that one."

Hagrid asked worriedly, "Yeh will be able teh fix it, right?"

"Of course, Mister Hagrid. I can mend bones in a second."

Meda was forced to drink a vile, disgusting potion,that tasted like vomit and dirty socks Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans. It was worth it though, because when she headed back to the Ravenclaw Common room with Hagrid, Leander and Myrtle beside her, she was hailed as the hero of the day. Of course, she also added up to her reputation as a reckless risk-taker, but who cares? Life was good.

* * *

><p>In a normal-seeming girl's bathroom, Tom Riddle disappeared into a long tunnel, with thoughts of evil running through his mind. This could not be good.<p> 


	8. Hogsmeade

Bordering on Insanity

**I haven't updated for a bit, but I have writer's block. Anyways, I hope you're all enjoying my story so far. It's annoying to write like Hagrid, so from now on, he will speak normally.**

**Disclaimer: I'm siriusly tired of writing this. I don't own Harry Potter, and J.K. Rowling does.**

* * *

><p>Normal<p>

"Speech"

"_Spells"_

* * *

><p>"Get up!"<br>Andromeda sighed, and turned around. "What time is it?"

"It's 6:00 in the morning, and today's Hogsmeade." Arelia responded.

Meda jumped up. "Hogsmeade!" She beamed and danced around the room happily.

Arelia rolled her eyes, and asked her friends "What do you think?"  
>She did look nice, not that Meda would ever admit it, but she was pretty in her blue robes.<p>

"Can't wait to go!" Meda sang as she pulled on her robes.

"Actually, I'm not sure you can go." Ophelia, a shy girl in her year spoke up.

"Why not?"

"You look sick."

"It's just a cold. Madame Petreller can fix it up with a Pepper-Up Potion."

"She doesn't have anymore."

"O.K. then. Prof. Sluggie will definitely have some."

"He doesn't either." Arelia said.

"Why is everyone running out of Pepper-Up Potion?!"

"Because it's November, and it's cold!"

"…I hate November."

Arelia moved briskly. "Well, you can't go to Hogsmeade like this. You'll get even sicker! You could get pneumonia, or bronchitis!"

"Stop being my mother!" Meda glared at her.

Arelia looked hurt. "I was only trying to help," she sniffed, and walked away haughtily.

"Well, don't." Meda ran to the door, and disappeared into the common room.

* * *

><p>"Please?" Meda begged Madame Petreller, with her friends close by.<p>

"No, and that's final." Madam Petreller responded. "You might get even more sick, and I don't have time to prepare a Pepper-Up Potion. Kids these days." She moved off to the next patient, a first year with a Jelly-Legs Jinx.

Myrtle looked sympathetic. "Well, that's bad luck."

Leander looked vaguely concerned. "Very bad luck, don't you think? Why don't you take a Pepper-Up Potion?"

Hagrid sighed. "Because they are all out of them, Leander."

Meda sniffed. "You shouldn't be waiting. It's Hogsmeade. So what? I can always go on the next one!"

'But you won't get to show Myrtle and Hagrid around.' A voice in the back of her head nagged her. 'After all, it's only a cold.'

'But Madame Petreller.' Meda argued back. 'She'll keep me in here.'

'Then sneak out.' It responded.

"Meda?" Hagrid spoke, as they all stared at her.

She shook her head. "Go without me. I'll be fine!"

Myrtle said slowly, "If that's what you want…"

"Yes! Now, get out!"

As they left the room, Meda seethed with anger. Why did they leave her? She poured out her woes to Madame Petreller, who looked as sympathetic as she could get.

As she flopped down dramatically, the voice returned.  
>"Go! Now!" it hissed.<p>

Meda sneered. "Shut up!"

The voice became irritated. "This is for your own fun! I'm trying to help you!"

Meda grumbled. "There's no Pepper-Up Potion, and I'm not going to make my own."

The voice began to speak, but Meda shushed it. "Instead, I'll bundle up, and run out."

"Uh…Meda?" As she turned around, and Bilius Weasley standing there bashfully, she grinned.

"Billy! Perfect! You can help me get out of here!"

"Sorry, Meda."  
>"What! Nooooooooooo!"<p>

"I really am sorry." And Meda couldn't stay mad as she looked at Bilius.

"Fine. But you'll name your first born child after me."  
>Bilius laughed. "We'll bring you back something from Hogsmeade."<p>

Meda sighed. "I guess I'll hang out with Ar-" She abruptly stopped, cursing herself for that.

"-Nie. Arnie." She said awkwardly.

"O.K. then. Bye!" Bilius left in a hurry, and Meda sighed.

* * *

><p>"Oh Squiddy! Oh Squiddy, Squiddy, Squiddy!" All who passed bye shook their heads as Meda serenated the Giant Squid from the Hospital Wing's window.<p>

"What should I do? It's not like his cold is going to get worse!" Meda paused to add the pile of tissues in the garbage.

"I'll sneak out Squiddy! I will!"

Meda began to plan what she would do. She could take the passage to Honeydukes cellar, but that was risky. She could cast a Disillusionment charm on herself, and shivered. Then, she ran. Dodging the first and second-years, she ran to the one-eyed witch.

"What's the password for this?" she grumbled.

"Open Sesame!"  
>"Open Barley!"<p>

"Dectirium!"  
>"Wasabi!"<p>

Students passing by looked strangely at the statue, but they assumed Peeves was playing one of his pranks again, and sped by.

Finally, after what seemed like hours (was actually 3 minutes), Meda remembered the password.

"Dissendium!" She cried out triumphantly, and glancing around to make sure nobody was coming, darted in the pass.

After walking for an eternity, she saw light.

The storekeeper's son, a handsome fellow, was whistling and lifting up some boxes when the trapdoor opened. Following behind him, Meda slunk into Honeydukes, where she saw Leander, Myrtle and Hagrid.

"I feel really bad, leaving Meda behind." Myrtle was saying.

"What do you think she would like?" Hagrid asked Leander.

Leander responded, "I expect she would like some Cauldron Cakes, and Chocolate Frogs. Also, she is terribly fond of sneaking Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans into people's food, and watching their reaction."

Meda appeared. "Well, who am I to disagree? If you're paying, of course."

Myrtle smiled. "Meda! Why are you here?"

"I was bored."

"You could get even more sick."

"It's a cold! And I'm prepared to accept the consequences of my actions. Now lets buy junk!"

* * *

><p>They had a wonderful time in the merry village of Hogsmeade, and all bought stuff they wanted. Myrtle bought some sweets and a book, Hagrid and Meda disappeared and returned with a huge blue and red sweater, a big bag and some Quidditch gear, and Leander bought a huge sneakoscope. Meda gaped when she saw it.<p>

"Why did you buy that?" she asked.

"Oh, I wanted to." Leander responded.

"Awesome!" Meda grinned.

But the best part of the day for Meda was at the end, when Meda and Hagrid returned with their gifts for Aragog. Meda bought him a toy broomstick, and a big plush Quaffle, which Aragog liked much better than the broomstick. Hagrid and Meda bought a red and blue sweater for him, in both Ravenclaw and Gryffindor colours, and Hagrid had bought Aragog a big, fluffy blanket which a huge heart on it. Meda and Hagrid both cooed at the sight of their little spider asleep in his blanket.

All in all, it was a good day. But the next day, when Meda woke up with a horrible cold, Myrtle couldn't help but think, "I told you so".

* * *

><p><strong>I really haven't updated in a while, because I got really interested in the Fanfiction world of the Hobbit. I really love Thorin and Bilbo. If any of you like the Hobbit and Lord of the Rings, check out Rosa Cotton. She's amazing!<strong>


	9. Gandalf and Dumbledore

Bordering On Insanity

**Well, after 3 months, I'm back! I can't wait to continue this story and get to the later chapters. I'm thinking about 20 chapters for this story. Also, on a more serious note, the timelines will be different in this story than real world timelines. Hitler and Grindelwald's wars have just really began around now, so it really isn't that famous yet. If you like **_**The Hobbit**_**, imagine Dumbledore as Gandalf, Merrythought as Saruman, and Kettleburn as Radagast.**

**Disclaimer: NOOOOOOOOOO! I don't own Harry Potter! Just stop making me write this!**

* * *

><p>Normal<p>

"Speech"  
>"<em><span>Spells"<span>_

**Flashback**

* * *

><p>A loud, piercing scream came from the grounds, and Meda, Hagrid, Myrtle and Leander looked back curiously.<p>

"What on earth was that?" asked Myrtle.

Her question was answered soon by a terrified first year that Meda recognized as William Downey, a Hufflepuff first year.

"What's going on?" Meda asked him.

"A huge bird flying around and shrieking."

"What does it look like?" Meda became suspicious.

"Like a vulture! It's really green but dark green an' it's black too but it's real fat and it sounds weird! Plus it screams!"

Meda straightened up, and exchanged a look with Hagrid. "I'm pretty sure it's Professor Kettleburn's Augurey."

Hagrid nodded. "Sounds like one."

They began to stride towards the source of the disturbance, Myrtle and Leander tagging along behind them, with William Downey desperately trying to keep up.

"Wait….up!" He cried while panting.

Meda sighed, but slowed down, allowing for Downey to catch up.

"Thanks!" he said, and proceeded to chatter on and on about the Augurey.

A large cluster of students surrounded the frightened Augurey.

One girl was loudly proclaiming, "If you hear the cry of an Augurey, you'll die!"

A couple of people stepped back, and most of them eyed the Augurey warily. Meda snorted. "Nonsense."

The girl stepped forward. "What would you know of that?"

Meda answered, "Professor Kettleburn keeps one as a pet, and he hasn't died!"  
>They all eyed Meda incredulously. She shifted uncomfortably, and said, "Well, maybe he either broken or sprained about every body part there is, but other than that, he's in amazing condition!"<p>

"Add the loss of his mind to that." Someone mumbled.

"What?" Meda asked.

The someone stepped forward. "Add the loss of his mind to that, I said, and probably the loss of your hearing."

Meda spluttered. "My hearing is staying out of this!"

Whatever response was to be made to this was interrupted by Professors Merrythought, Dumbledore, Dippet, and Kettleburn striding towards the Augurey. Kettleburn looked both sheepish and delighted at the same time, while Merrythought looked furious, and Dippet slightly less so. Meda saw Myrtle silently sigh. Dumbledore was smiling.

Merrythought whirled on Kettleburn. "What is this? An Augurey? Let loose with children? Think, Kettleburn, for once! They would have grown up learning tales about how the cry of an Augurey foretells death!"

Dippet raised a hand. "Enough, Galatea. Silvanus, again?" He sighed. "I'm afraid-"

"He should be." Someone muttered.

Dippet continued. "-that this will be your, what now?"  
>Professor Kettleburn sulked. "Fifty-seventh." He muttered grudgingly.<p>

"Ah, yes. Fifty-seventh term of probation. Do see if you can control your-"

"Audacious, reckless, rash, careless, daredevil, impulsive, hasty." Merrythought supplied, shooting an evil look at Kettleburn.

"-temerarious nature, would you?" Dippet finished, sternly looking at Merrythought, who quailed underneath his gaze.

Merrythought spoke up. "The rest of you, off now!" The students, Dippet and Merrythought left, leaving Dumbledore, Kettleburn, Meda, Myrtle, Leader and Hagrid in the courtyard with the Augurey, who let off a wail.

Kettleburn sighed. "Come now, Gandalf." The Augurey Gandalf fluttered down to Kettleburn's arms, where it perched and crooned.  
>"Gandalf?" Meda asked. "Have you read <em>The Hobbit?"<em>

Kettleburn waved his hands. "Of course! Who hasn't?" His temporarily happy expression changed to sadness. "Again! Why, am _I_ always the one put on probation?"  
>Dumbledore, Meda and Hagrid were at a loss as to how to answer that. Meda thought back.<p>

**Someone screamed, as the Great Hall burst up in flame. There was a lot of panic as everyone scrambled to get out of there. Soon, the smoke cleared, and everyone turned back to see Professor Kettleburn with a sheepish expression and an enlarged Ashwinder at his size shrinking quickly. **

There were worse memories, but that one was hilarious! There was a reason there were stones instead of wood now in the Great Hall.

Dumbledore awkwardly patted Kettleburn on the back. "There, there. Merrythought is always a little harsh, even to me!" His attempt to make the situation light didn't help it at all.

Kettleburn sighed. "But insulting my Augurey. That went too far!"

Dumbledore hmmed in agreement, while Meda and Hagrid nodded furiously.

"Was she the one that first documented the lifestyles of nundus?"

"No."

"Was the she the one who had to fight 13 enlarged eagles while flying on a Thestral?"

Everyone stopped. "What?"

Professor Kettleburn looked pleased. "Exactly!"  
>Meda had recovered by now and spoke up. "For Narnia!"<p>

Gandalf squawked.

Myrtle shook her head. "Narnia?"

Kettleburn spoke again. "My Thestral."

Myrtle inside was feeling dumbfounded. She knew Professor Kettleburn was a little off his rocker, but naming animals after imaginary lands?

Kettleburn shook his head like a dog would shake its fur, and scampered off with Gandalf flying behind.

"Sayanora, students and Dumbledore!"

* * *

><p>"What are you reading?" Meda asked her sister as she barged into the Common Room.<p>

"Nothing." Arelia blushed and hid the book behind her. Meda grabbed the book, and they engaged in a tug-of-war contest, which Meda won.

Eyes dancing playfully, she turned it around. "Roma and Julio." She paused and looked at Arelia. "Seriously?"

"Give it back!"

Meda flipped to a random page. "A tulip by any other name would smell as sweet."

Meda paused. "Would it?"

Arelia groaned. "Just give it back, please!"  
>"Did you know that the muggles have their own version of this? It's called Romeo and Juliet."<p>

"Just give it back."

* * *

><p>In Defense Against the Dark Arts, Meda was scribbling down notes, Leander was dutifully paying attention to Professor Merrythought, and the rest of the class was mentally groaning, taking notes, or trying to stay awake.<p>

Merrythought turned around. "All of you will soon take your Ordinary Wizarding Levels. They are not easy, so you must study. Tonight, review the stunning spell, and when you next come to class, you will demonstrate on each other."

With Lanchester, Dumbledore, Slughorn and the rest it was just the same. There was too much pressure on studying, and Meda began to feel like a swamp.

"Meda," Leander began. "What's the wand movement for the Patronus Charm?"  
>Meda frowned absently. "A swirl, I think. I'm not sure."<p>

Leander hmmed in understanding, when Arelia came up, breathless.

"There's been another attack." She gasped. As they all ran out, Meda caught a glimpse of the victim. It was Septimus Weasley.


	10. No More Merry Thoughts

Bordering On Insanity

* * *

><p>"Speech"<p>

Normal

"_Spells"_

'Thoughts'

* * *

><p>Myrtle walked down the corridor, when she saw Wilhelmina.<p>

"Wilhelmina, hi!" Wilhelmina turned back, saw Myrtle, and gave Myrtle a weak smile.

"Are you alright?" Myrtle asked, concerned.

"Yeah." Wilhelmina's voice cracked. She cleared her throat. "Yeah, I'm fine. Have to go to the owlery now! See you later!" She then ran off.

Myrtle had no time to puzzle over this, however, because soon Meda bounced up excitedly to Myrtle. "Here you are Myrtle! Guess what day it is!"

Myrtle tried to remember the date, but came up only with December the First, a day that wasn't exactly the most special, to her knowledge.

"I give up. Other than December 1st, what day is it?"

"It's the first of December! Which means soon it will be snow, snowball fights, hot chocolate, slacking off in lots of lessons, and lots of other things I'm really anticipating but not naming right now, and best of all, it's going to be both Christmas, and after that, Hagrid's BIRTHDAY! AND CHRISTMAS!"

Myrtle honestly should have known. 'It happens every year. I have never seen any person get so excited over Christmas, and I have a brother and a sister.'

Meda continued to ramble on. "And I really hope that Charlus and Dorea will remember to send me those Dungbombs Charlus owes me, and that Hagrid will get those other Quidditch plush balls for Aragog. Are you staying here this year?"

Myrtle shook herself out of her thoughts. "Sorry, what did you say?"

Meda looked at her oddly. "I said, are you staying here for Christmas?"

Myrtle shook her head. "No. I'm going back home for Christmas."

Meda looked disappointed. "Only Hagrid and I will be staying, then."

Leander was going as well? Myrtle generally assumed that Leander would stay at Hogwarts for Christmas, but it seemed that he was going back home, probably to go to Sweden or Australia to look for some creature or the other. There were times when Myrtle envied Leander.

Meda then grabbed Myrtle by the arm. "I almost forgot! I want to show this new place I found accidentally!"

"Where are we going?" asked Myrtle.

Meda smiled. "On an adventure!"

Meda soon led Myrtle to the seventh floor, where they stopped near a painting of Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach trolls ballet.

"This place isn't exactly new." Myrtle pointed out.

"Wait." Soon enough, Hagrid and Leander came.

"Where's this new place?" Asked Hagrid.

"Wait and see, my flying monkeys!"

"Flying monkeys?" Leander questioned.

"Muggle thing." Hagrid and Myrtle explained at the same time, and Leander nodded.

"Shh!" Meda hissed at them. "Watch me carefully."

With those words, she paced back and forth three times, and a door opened.

Meda then slipped in, her three friends following her. Myrtle gasped when she looked at it. The room was an exact copy of the Ravenclaw common room, but with less people.

"So, this room is just a copy of the Ravenclaw common room?" Leander asked.

Meda shook her head, beaming. "Hagrid, what is one thing you want?"

"What?"  
>"Like, your favourite place, or a book of something?"<p>

"Umm…maybe a book on dragons?" With those words, a book about dragons materialized.

"Whoa." Myrtle gasped. "What is this place? How did you find out about it?"

Meda beamed. "It's the Room of Requirement. I found out about it from the house elves in the kitchen. They call it the come and go room. Think of all the possibilities. We could use this to house Aragog, and nobody would be the wiser!"

"Yeah!" Hagrid grinned. Meda then closed her eyes, and Myrtle found herself standing in a huge, dark forest that resembled what she thought the Forbidden Forest would look like. Then appeared a large nest, and a couple of plush Quidditch balls, and some leafy vines. Meda and Hagrid started altering the room to what they thought Aragog would like, and Meda ran out of the room.

* * *

><p>As Meda ran down to the dungeons, she crashed into Merrythought, who was coming up the stairs, and sent them both sprawling down a flight of stairs.<p>

Meda grinned. "Sorry, Professor." While dusting off her robes, she continued to run to the dungeons, where, after a couple of confusing turns (Meda still got lost in the labyrinth they called the "dungeons") and then tapped in a complicated pattern on a certain wall, and found Aragog sleeping.

"Aragog, wake up! We're going to a cool place!"

Aragog yawned, or did whatever the Acromantula version was, and blinked his eight eyes wearily. He started making odd noises.

"M…..m…..med….Meda!" Aragog chirped in excitement. "Meda, Meda, Meda, Meda, Meda!"

Meda smiled. "Good boy! Won't Hagrid be jealous! Aragog's first word, and it's my name!"

After casting a Disillusionment and Silencing charm on Aragog, she then carried him to the seventh floor with any major mishaps, if hexing Walburga Black when she insulted Myrtle counted as a minor mishap. When Meda got into the Room of Requirement again, Aragog (by now released from all charms) let out a girly squeal, and launched himself into the nest, and began chewing up a toy mouse.

"What are we going to do for food?" asked Hagrid.

"Perhaps you could ask the house elves to send plates of food up." Leander said, and Meda nodded in approval. "That's a good idea, Leander. All right, monkeys, disperse. Hagrid, go see the house elves about that food thing with Leander. Myrtle, you and I are going to go to the Library!"

With that, Meda and Myrtle walked to the library, when Meda remembered.

"Oh no!" She groaned.

"What's wrong, Meda?" Myrtle asked.

"I forgot to rub it in Hagrid's face that Aragog's first word was my name!"

Myrtle was going to speak, when Olive Hornby and her cronies showed up.

Meda's good mood disappeared. "Leave, Hornby." She growled. "I don't want to deal with you today."

Olive smirked. "Well, wouldn't you just like to know this? Arelia told me to tell you that-"

But nobody ever heard what Olive was going to say, when Bilius walked by. Meda immediately ran over to him, with Myrtle in tow, and they walked side by side with him.

After a while, Bilius spoke. "I can't believe that Septimus is petrified." He stopped and looked at them. "Do you know, this is the first time that we've ever been separated?"

Bilius and Septimus were the infamous Weasley twins. Septimus was the brawn (or however brawny a Weasley could get), and Bilius was the brains. They weren't identical, but they were as close as siblings could be.

Meda tried to cheer him up. "Don't worry, Bilius! Professor Beery is talking about harvesting those Mandrakes he keeps for the second years. When Septimus wakes up, he'll tell about what happened to him, and the nutter who did will be expelled. So don't be worried, Bilius!"

Tom Riddle, having heard their conversation, brushed by, his expression unreadable, but his mind was whirling. That was true, what Rosignal had said. A memory charm could be broken through, and killing them would have drastic consequences. Unless…

* * *

><p>Meda ran to the seventh floor, and burst into the Room of Requirement where all the others were gathered. Her face was flushed, and she was panting out something they couldn't quite decipher.<p>

"What's going on?" Leander asked.

In reply to that, Meda held up the Daily Prophet, and watched as Hagrid, Myrtle, and Leander's faces took on confused expressions.

Again, Leander asked, "Meda, what is going on?"

Meda took her Daily Prophet and began to read out a small new story.

"Are our Fantastic Beasts illegal?" She paused, and then began again. "There's a lot of useless information in this, so I'll just read the summary out. The Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures is pressing the Minister to put a ban on Experimental Breeding."

Hagrid looked at them with horror. "That means that if they pass this, Aragog is going to be killed!"  
>"Not killed." Meda corrected. "He'll just be taken away from us, and placed into a prison where they'll milk him for venom, and study him. But that's still horrible!"<p>

Hagrid nodded enthusiastically.

Leander began to speak. "They probably won't pass it though, because of all the purebloods who secretly breed some. And since when has the Wizarding World wanted change?"

He was right. Meda began to think about the world she lived in and all of its faults.

She then came to a conclusion. "We need to move to America."

"What?" Myrtle said, absolutely flabbergasted.

"In America they're nowhere near this racist, or old-fashioned. Plus, they have a thing called root beer. It's sort of like Butterbeer, but better!"

"But that is absolutely ridiculous!" Myrtle choked out.

"No, it isn't!"

"Yes, it is!"

"No it isn't!"

"Yes, it is!"

"No, it-forget it. You're right."

Myrtle had triumphed, Meda was thoughtful, Hagrid was confused, and Leander was thinking about maybe writing a magazine. What would he call it, though?

"Guys, lets move instead to Canada!" Meda finally spoke up.

"Really…"

"Yeah, lets! Plus it's a British colony, and that's close to home! And it's far enough that my family will never want to visit! And there's no stupid pureblood racism, because the only wizards that can trace their blood back really far are either the wizard settler's descendants, or the descendants of the Aboriginal magic users. So, what do you think? After we graduate, we'll live in Canada!"

"I think you're insane."

"And I think you're insane for not realizing before that I was insane. And you're also insane for not wanting to go to Canada."

"Could you two stop? You're driving me insane!"

* * *

><p>The camera zooms in on a classroom. At the head of the classroom, there is a ghost better known as Professor Binns lecturing the bored looking students.<p>

There is one student in particular who stands out: a brunette with her blond friend, who is passing notes back and forth with a certain redheaded boy.

Now, you may be thinking that this is a crossover between Archie and Harry Potter, but I assure you, that is not the case.

No, these students are simply Meda Rosignal, Leander Lovegood, and Septimus Weasley. The narrator explains all of this to an audience who are waiting for the action to start, and our ever-faithful heroes are ready to give it to them.

A sudden bang shocks most of the students out of their sleep. They all turn to look at our trio of heroes, who sport innocent looks. Are they guilty, dear readers?

Why, yes they are! You see, all this time, Meda had been playing with one wizard cracker, eagerly anticipating Christmas. When Leander had nudged her, she had pulled it open accidentally, and out came three white mice.

The class is now in pandemonium. Cue dialogue.

"All bloody Rosignal's fault!"

"-Gorguk the Fifth then launched an attack in five days, effectively-"

"Eek! Mouse!"

"-seizing the stronghold and then in a sudden mood-"

"Just vanish them! Call yourself wizards, do you?"

"-ordered the murder of every human in a nearby village for a feast-"

"I'd like to see you do it! You started this, you finish it!"  
>"-which attracted the attention of the ICW who sent another giant-"<p>

"I'm not the one who started to freak out on the sight of a mouse, Lestrange!"  
>"-Thornbac the Ugly to deal with him."<p>

"I did not-"

"QUIET!"

The whole class quieted at that except for Binns, who hadn't taken any notice of this at all.

Merrythought, in all of her terrible glory, stood, proud and triumphant. It seemed, that she, like Gorguk the Fifth would order their heads chopped off in a moment.

"What the devil is going on here?"

Nobody responded, except for Binns, who rattled on about Thornbac's defeat of Gorguk.

After a few moments, Arelia said, "Professor, my sister and her friends had-"

Merrythought nodded curtly. "Thank you, Miss Rosignal. Ten points to Ravenclaw House."

Arelia smiled a tight smile, and stepped back.

"What was the disturbance this time, Rosignal?"

"Mice." It was tempting to add "Your Majesty" at the end, but Meda decided on self-preservation.

Merrythought swept out of the room, and added, "Detention tonight, Rosignal."

* * *

><p>Myrtle sat in the Common Room, reading. Olive soon walked up to her.<p>

"Go away, Olive." Myrtle said.

"Well, that's mean, isn't it? I didn't even say anything." Olive crooned.

"You didn't need to. I could smell it from over here." Meda called out, back from her detention. Olive cursed, and walked away with her gaggle of girls.

Meda flopped down on a couch. "Where are Hagrid and Leander?" She asked.

Myrtle looked around. "I think they're visiting you-know-who."  
>"Who?"<p>

"You-know-who."  
>"Oh."<p>

They fell in a silence. Myrtle was about to flip the page, when Meda spoke again.

"Is it the you-know-who I'm thinking about?"

"Might be. I'm not a mind reader."

"How did the detention go?" Myrtle asked.

"Fine." Meda shrugged. "Same as usual. Personally, I think the real reason Merrythought's so uptight is because she needs to be-"

"No, absolutely not. I won't hear you talking trash about our teachers!"

"It's not all of our teachers, just Merrythought. I hate her."

"Who do you hate?" Albert asked.

"Is that even a question?" Meda asked, as the three walked to dinner.

"Oh, yeah. Everyone here. I forgot."  
>"Oh, shut up! I don't hate everyone!"<p>

"Name one person here that you don't hate that doesn't include me, Archie, Arnie, Myrtle, Hagrid, the Weasley twins, even though one of them isn't really here, Lovegood, and possibly Arelia?"

Meda searched around. "I don't hate Diggory!"  
>"You snubbed him thoroughly when he asked you to Hogsmeade."<p>

"So? I don't hate Alphard Black!"

"Good point. You don't like him either though!"

By this time they had sat down. Myrtle was already eating, but still was amused by the sibling's banter.

After a few minutes of this, Meda gave up.

"Fine. I hate everyone! Now let me eat in peace." She groaned.

Albert smirked. "But, dear sister, what would I ever do then?"

"Go away?" Meda suggested.

"Nah. Think I'll stay here and keep bugging you."

"Why me?" Meda groaned again, and Myrtle had to agree with her there.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I haven't updated in a while, so I sat myself down today and finished this. I really hope it's long enough! <strong>

**-nicoliorox123**


End file.
